nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foots93
Pierlot McCrooke 17:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Again, welcome to our lovely nation. Edward Hannis 00:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Soccer Contra United is very much interested in hiring you as a player. So is FC Magnus Réal Sportas, arguably the richest club nowadays. CU offers you $7,600,000,- for a contract, and FC MRS offers $12,000,000,-. This is the price for a contract of at least four years. Based on your results in the National Team, the price may go up. This is also the case when more clubs are interested - and capable of exceeding these offers. Pierius Magnus 16:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I have signed on with Caltarva, but I will see what happens. If they can pay better, I'll stay with them. If not, I'll join one of your teams. Foots93 17:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) FC Caltrava FC Caltrava is quite interested, and is willing to pay $15,567,890 Horton11 17:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Deals Okay Magnus and Horton, since you are both interested in signing me, I will join the club with the highest pay offer. Foots93 17:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Contra United is the best club of Lovia. It has won this year's competition and has done well in other nations also, such as Libertas. Playing for such a legendary club you'll get the chance to play with Lovian topscorer of all times, Ferdi Berghop, a true "living legend" (and the genius behind the Ferdi Berghop Foundation). We are able to double any offer any other club comes up with: the Donia Clan is behind at least three clubs, and we personally finance the transfer. What do you say, comrade? Pierius Magnus 17:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I, Marcus Villanova owner of Villanova Inc. and Villanova FC, will offer you the highest ever contract in Lovian sports History. We are Two clubs the other the Luca Union. I will offer you 7 years/20.5 Million dollars per year including incintives which could bring the total ammount up to 200 million dollars. From - Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Damn, that's alotta money! My final offer: 22.5 Million dollars a year (for a contract that'll reviewed\renewed each year). Take it or leave it, Pierius Magnus 22:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::FC Caltrava and the Ramsley Family have talked, and we have agreed to pay more than any other club. Our new offer is $29 million/year, with yearly renewals. And if other clubs offer more, just know that we will offer even more. Horton11 14:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :You win, nobody can top that offer. He's yours, Pierius Magnus 15:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I can see the headlines now: Ramsley Family Goes bankrupt over Hyped Player!:D Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :So do I! And the Donia Clan narrowly escapes bankrupcty, luckily. Pierius Magnus 21:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Deal Seeing as the contract wage is very high, I have set the deal at $29 million for 3 years. After that, any other teams interested can sign you on. If there are none interested, well we might sign you on again. Horton11 21:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :No club will go over that. It would exceed our budgets greatly. I think you got it, Abrahams. Now go top that, folks! Pierius Magnus 21:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I officialy accept the deal by Horton. I think it is good. Foots93 03:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Horton, if you gave each Lovian an equal portion of what you pay Foots93, each Lovian would receive about $1260.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::"Wederom is realisme ver te zoeken in Lovia" Pierius Magnus 13:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) @OWTB - That's one problem with sports is that they have a 10 Billion dollar buject and can right off a check to the city there in for 200,000 dollars and keep going on with there day to day operations while they pay a player 2 Billion Dollars. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, do you know any of the Liechtensteiner soccer clubs? Do you know any of their players? Do you think they've really payed amounts like that for those players? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC)